Déjate hacer
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Relájate, confía, disfruta. Lietpol, genderbend, nombres humanos, el rating es M por algo.


Lo he escrito para una amiga que quería leer algo así y que voy a mantener en el anonimato para salvarla de que todo el mundo descubra lo pervertida que es ;D. A ella le daba igual la chica que usara y como aunque yo shippeo a Polonia hasta con las piedras, no puedo shippear a Lituania con otro perso, pueees...

Nombres humanos, genderbend, het. Siento los errores, no he gastado mucho tiempo haciendo esto. Hetalia no es mío, blablablabla.

* * *

No huele a esos perfumes caros que tanto le gustan, así que Toris inhala con una sonrisa el aroma de flores del gel de baño, haciendo que la punta de su nariz roce con cuidado la piel de Fel, desde el esternón hasta el ombligo. Ella está tensa, él puede observar sus manos agarrando con fuerza la sábana bajera, y cómo aguanta la respiración ya que su estómago ni sube, ni baja. Toris tiene miedo, miedo de estar haciendo algo que ella no quiere, pues a pesar de no poder ver su cara él sabe que tiene la expresión de la última vez, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio cuando se aventuraron un poco más que otras veces.

Hoy Toris quiere dar otro paso, pero Fel empieza a temblar un poco, con las piernas cerradas. Él sabe que le hizo daño sin querer, y no quiso que la última noche terminara así. Ella es tímida, no le gusta su cuerpo, y no es capaz de relajarse por mucho que lo intente. Lo que es placer para él es una tortura para ella y Toris la quiere tanto, tanto por intentarlo a pesar de todo que no se ve capaz de seguir.

Le da un beso, justo debajo del ombligo, y el cuerpo de ella se agita como si le hubiera dado una descarga, y una de las manos suelta la sábana y ahoga una exclamación. Toris no se levanta para ver su cara, tampoco pregunta. Sabe que es todo lo que necesita para seguir adelante.

Fel aún tiene la ropa interior puesta, rosa y blanca, más bonita que cómoda. Toris suspira, sin saber aún cómo llevar la situación, aunque tiene la certeza de que solo le queda seguir su instinto y probar poco a poco.

El encaje blanco le raspa los labios, y oye un golpe fuerte, como si Fel hubiese puesto la mano de nuevo sobre las sábanas sin cuidado. Su cuerpo se estremece de nuevo, las piernas se mueven un poco y Toris, algo más aliviado, vuelve a besar el mismo lugar, y las caderas se elevan al contacto. Muerde sin apretar, rozando con sus dientes la tela y eso es como la palabra mágica que hace que Fel confíe en él lo suficiente como para intentar relajarse.

No dice ni una palabra, pero ya respira con fuerza. Toris besa el interior de uno de sus muslos y éste se aparta como si fuera magia, como si los labios de Toris quemaran, y antes de seguir, acaricia las braguitas por encima con suavidad y las yemas de los dedos se humedecen un poco. Ese leve contacto hace que Fel le deje algo más de espacio, aunque intenta protegerse usando su mano derecha. Sigue avergonzada, pero no dice nada. Está pensando que hacer, tiene poco tiempo, a Toris no le circula la sangre por la cabeza y eso hace que tenga poca paciencia.

No es muy difícil que ella aparte la mano, y él vuelve a posar los labios en la prenda de seda, húmeda y suave. Sabe algo salado, no es algo familiar pero tampoco desagradable, y Fel dice algo muy bajito, pero no se queja. Los besos siguen y Toris saca un poco la lengua, pero no obtiene ninguna reacción clara hasta que lame un poco hacia arriba y Fel chilla y arquea la espalda.

Toris levanta la cabeza asustado, pero ella se tapa el rostro con el brazo. Solo puede ver sus labios rojos como las amapolas entreabiertos y respirando con dificultad. No es lo mismo que la otra vez, Toris lo sabe y confirma sus pensamientos cuando Fel tantea con la otra mano para mimarle el cabello con suavidad, para decirle sin articular palabra que si, que está bien, que no pasa nada.

El acaricia su ombligo, haciendo pequeñas letras y ella sonríe al entenderlas, respira hondo, y se relaja.

Toris quiere hacerle muchas cosas a Fel esa noche, pero tiene que aguantar. No, todavía no, de momento se deleita saboreándola, escuchando sus suspiros y cómo eleva las vocales cuando presiona ahí una y otra y otra vez, haciendo temblar sus pequeñas caderas que mantiene elevadas, buscando más contacto, como si eso fuera posible. Y Toris juguetea, chupa, lame, aprieta y le encanta y le duele y Fel enreda los dedos en sus cabellos castaños con suavidad, hasta que su cuerpo se debilita poco a poco y suspira al terminar.

Toris se detiene, dando pequeños besos en el ombligo, en el esternón, en su cuello, en sus labios. Ella le corresponde con alivio y sonriendo y él piensa que está preciosa así.

Pero no va a decir nada, se le nota en la mirada, y ella ríe con satisfacción y sin aliento, llevando un dedo a sus labios con picardía.

Toris cierra los ojos y ya tranquilo y relajado, se deja hacer.


End file.
